Mowana (Dylanus God)
Mowana is a biblical 190 foot tall dylanus-like god that according to legend, is said to have created heatwater in heat lakes and heat rivers for some kinds of dylanuses to live in. It is said that he was worshipped by native American Indians. He is said to be a god of heatwater, moss, and lichen because he is associated with heat lakes, heat rivers, and plants that grow very near heatwater such as moss and lichen. Appearance He is said to resemble a common dylanus, but is huge, about 190 feet tall and weighs about 170 tons, and has feathers on his head and body as opposed to hair. It is said that he has a roar that sounds like that of a Quetzalcoatl (a serpent god). He is said to have fire powers that comes out of his hand as a weapon against his enemies or victims. Episode Every 50 years, Mowana, the dylanus god, returns to earth to demand sacrifices to return to his full power. Otherwise he will bring on an apocalyspe. In fall of 2011, a cult worshiping the dylanus made the ritualistic sacrifice of cutting the victim's heart out and presenting it before Mowana. Mowana also killed a tourist who wandered into the cult's hideout. However, the tourist had a video camera which managed to catch the god on tape. The sacrifices caught the attention of the Enigma Corporation who deal with unexplained cases. One of the scientists, Dr. Jeff Gordon was captured by the cult to be sacrificed to Mowana. However, the feathery humanoid being sensed Gordon's teammates, Alie Emmason and Jin Monterey the building and killed the entire cult (likely for being found before he was at full strength). Dr. Gordon, however, was also killed and Mowana ambushed the remaining team members. Alie was able to capture Mowana at this time on camera. Alie, however, was able to use a dagger (the same one that the cult used for the murders) to draw Mowana out. Then Alie repeatedly stabbed Mowana with the dagger and Jin also opened fire on the creature. Both managed to catch the creature on film during this time. What happened to Mowana is unknown as his body wasn't found. Killed In Lost Tapes *An unnamed tourist *Dr. Gordon Trivia *Mowana in the episode was computer generated. Animatronics were used for close up. *Its interesting to note that the real Mowana in the native American legend never accepted sacrifices. It's likely this was made up for the episode. **A theory has surfaced that Mowana was actually angered by the sacrifices made by the cultists, and killed them in retaliation. This would be reasonable to assume since it is strange that a god would kill an entire cult dedicated to him. *Although this explanation seems too spiritual, it's possible that the Body of Mowana, due to the fact he was a god, was never hurt by the fire and after the events of the episode, simply flew back to his Cult. Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Mammals Category:Birds Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Intelligent Monsters Category:Fannon Cryptids Category:Cryptids Category:Water Monsters Category:Gods Category:Immortals